My Boo
by ashleymac
Summary: There’s always that one person that’ll always have your heart. For Brooke and Peyton that person is each other. Set 7 years into the future. They haven’t seen each other since the summer after freshman year of college. What will happen when they see ea


**Description:** There's always that one person that'll always have your heart. For Brooke and Peyton that person is each other. Set 7 years into the future. They haven't seen each other since the summer after freshman year of college. What will happen when they see each other again? This is FEMSLASH people if that isn't your thing don't read it. It is also a oneshot…or at least for now it is…who knows what will happen.

**Disclaimer: **OTH and characters belong to Mark, who is totally annoying me at the moment, but that isn't the point. They belong to him and he can do what he wants with them. Lyrics from "My Boo" belong to Usher.

**A/N: So this isn't really some of my best work. I'm very sorry if it sucks. But anyway I hope you like it. Tell me what you think.**

Brooke sighed when she heard the first song on the CD start up for the 5th time that day. She reached over and switched to the radio and scanned through the stations.

"Country, country, country. Doesn't anyone listen to good music around here?" She complained to the empty car.

"You're listening to KNDE, Tree Hill's home for today's hits." A smile crawled across her face. She drove on listening to the commercials for the various businesses. After a few minutes she saw a sign, TREE HILL 50.

"Almost home," she whispered to herself. It had been at least three years since she had made her way back to the town in which she grew up. The last time she came home her clothing line was just starting to gain popularity but now she was the most sought after designer in the business, dressing everyone from a 20 year old Dakota Fanning to a 28 year old Ciara along with many others in Hollywood and New York.

"Here's a shout out to all the returning graduates from 2006. In honor of their return to Tree Hill this is flashback weekend which means only hits from their high school days." The DJ said drawing Brooke from her thoughts.

"This is going to be a long weekend," Brooke thought out loud with a slight laugh. She was expecting to hear anything and everything from Eminem to Bowling for Soup to Fallout Boy to Kelly Clarkson, but the song that came across the airways was not one she was expecting. As the first few notes of the song started playing a small nostalgic smile crossed her face and she was instantly sent back in time.

_**There's always that one person**_

_**That will always have your heart**_

_**You never see it coming**_

_**Cuz you're blinded from the start**_

_**Know that you're that one for me**_

_**It's clear for everyone to see**_

**_Ohh baby you'll always be my boo_**

_Rachel and Haley sat at Haley's kitchen table watching their normally cheery friend pace back and forth._

"_Brooke, stop, I'm trying to teach Ms. I like to steal husbands calculus." Haley said looking up from the math book that she and Rachel were trying to concentrate on._

"_Yeah Brooke she's trying to teach me," Rachel added rolling her eyes at the fact that she's having to play stupid just to help Brooke graduate._

_Brooke, obviously not paying attention to them, kept pacing. "I just can't believe she did this to me again." Brooke said not really talking to anyone. "She's with him now, ya know. She took my boyfriend AGAIN just like last time."_

"_This isn't like last time." Haley said calmly. "She didn't do anything wrong this time Brooke."_

"_She said she had feelings for him." Brooke shot back glaring at Haley._

"_She told YOU she had feelings for him. She didn't act on said feelings." Rachel added still looking at the math book._

"_That is so not the point." Brooke said in typical Brooke fashion earning a give me a break look from Haley._

"_Listen Brooke, weren't you the one who pushed them to finally get together?" Rachel asked. "Besides that Blondie did nothing wrong…I don't know why you're freaking about this. She came to you about her feelings not to Lucas. She didn't even tell him until after YOU broke up with him. Most people would have just told him. I know I would have."_

"_Or tried to sleep with him." Haley added._

"_That too." Rachel said with a smirk and shrugged her shoulders._

_Brooke stopped pacing and looked at her two best friends. "We've been best friends since we were nine." She said softly finally taking the empty seat at the table. "Shouldn't I be more important to her than some guy?" She asked not being able to take her eyes off the table._

_Haley glanced over at Rachel who was still looking at the Calculus book like it was the most interesting thing in the world. She shook her head at how heartless Rachel could be at times then turned her attention back to Brooke. "Look at me Brooke." Haley said waiting until Brooke looked her in the eyes before she started speaking again. "You mean the world to Peyton, which is why she came to you first about her feelings, waited until you said it was over between you and Lucas, and practically begged for your friendship back. You're her Brookie…we all know that. You were the one who pushed her away…which is probably why she's off with Lucas now."_

_Brooke kinda nodded at little before her anger got a hold of her again. "If she really cared she would have stayed away from him anyway. She would have stayed by my side. She's supposed to be my best friend. But no she's too busy stealing boyfriends, having dead moms and being stalked to even care about my feelings."_

"_Brooke you're being ridiculous," Rachel said putting her pencil down and looking up from the book. "Peyton didn't do anything wrong. She didn't pick Lucas over you. You still mean the world to her. She doesn't not care about your feelings. If you would just admit your REAL feelings to her I'm sure she'd care very much." Rachel said earning a shocked look from Haley who was stunned that Rachel had actually been paying attention to Brooke's rant._

"_I don't know what you're talking about real feelings. I've told her how I feel about this whole mess." Brooke said defending herself._

"_Oh give me a break Brooke. You want her. That's why you're so upset." Rachel said matter of factly._

"_What in the world are you talking about?" Brooke asked trying to hide any sign in her face that she knew Rachel was 100 percent correct._

"_You know exactly what I'm talking about. You want her and you don't want anyone else to have her especially Lucas."_

"_You know…I hate to agree with Rachel and it pains me to say that I do…but Brooke she's got a point. I think that everyone can see it in some way or the other, except for you and Peyton."_

Brooke shook her head trying to rid herself of the memory. It wasn't that she regretted anything or that she and Peyton were on bad terms now, it was just different. The days of Peyton being hers were a like a different life time ago. She didn't mind the memories at all. If she was completely honest with herself a part of her still wanted Peyton and always would.

Brooke let out a heavy sigh and ran her hands through her hair. "This really is going to be a long weekend." She said leaning her head back on the head rest. Before she could get too consumed with worry about the coming weekend she started thinking about something that she couldn't help but smile about.

_**Do you remember girl**_

_**I was the one who gave you your first kiss**_

_**Cause I remember girl**_

_**I was the one who said put your lips like this**_

_Eleven year olds Brooke and Peyton sat on Brooke's bed giggling. _

"_You like Nathan?" Peyton asked Brooke with a disgusted look on her face. "That is so gross."_

"_No it isn't. He's super hot." Brooke said flipping her hair. "He's a good kisser too." Brooke said with a wink._

"_You didn't," Peyton said wide eyed. Brooke nodded with a smirk that only an experienced woman should be able to pull off. "When?"_

"_The other night when our parents had dinner together."_

"_So he's your boyfriend now?"_

"_Relax, Peyt, it was just a kiss." Brooke explained looking at her friend. The girls sat quietly for a few moments before Brooke spoke up again. "I think he likes you though."_

"_What?" Peyton asked trying her hardest not to crack up._

_Brooke nodded. "He kept asking me about you. He asked if you would let him kiss you if he tried." Brooke added smiling again. _

"_Well what did you tell him?" Peyton asked getting nervous despite the fact that she couldn't stand Nathan Scott._

"_I said that I didn't know. That he would just have to try and find out."_

"_Brooke!" _

"_What?" She asked smiling innocently. Peyton gave her the 'you know what' look earning a giggle from the young brunette. "Kissing isn't that big of deal Blondie. Here I'll show you." Brooke said scooting closer to the girl sitting across from her._

"_How are you going to show me?" Peyton asked her innocence still very much in tact._

"_I'm going to kiss you." Brooke said matter of factly. "That's what friends are for. I read it in some magazine. It said something like 85 of girls practice kissing with their best friend." Brooke lied looking directly in Peyton's eyes. It wasn't a total lie. She had heard that before but she didn't think it was from a magazine and she wasn't sure about the number either…so it wasn't exactly lie…just a little misinformation. _

"_Seriously?" Peyton asked giving her a doubtful look._

"_Would I lie to you?" Brooke asked with a huge grin. Peyton gave her a knowing look. "Whatever." Brooke said giggling again. "You've got to learn sometime right?"_

"_I guess you're right." Peyton said finally giving in._

"_Yay," Brooke squealed clapping her hands in that signature Brooke Davis way, causing Peyton to roll her eyes. Brooke smiled and positioned herself so that she was directly in front of blonde._

_Brooke looked at Peyton for a few minutes trying to decide the best way to explain the art of kissing. "Ok," she finally said taking a deep breath. She placed her hand on the side of Peyton's face and leaned in causing Peyton to pucker her lips. "No don't pucker…just relax," she instructed running her fingers softly down Peyton's face. Brooke closed the distance between their lips deciding that there was no way to describe how to kiss a person._

_Brooke smiled as she pulled away from the kiss. "That my friend is how to kiss a person."_

_**Even before all the fame and**_

_**People screaming your name**_

_**Girl I was there and you were my baby**_

Brooke laughed at herself as she thought about how even as a girl she was scamming to kiss her blonde best friend.

She hadn't spoken to Peyton in years. They had dated for about a year but it all came tumbling down on them the summer after their first year of college and she hadn't seen her since.

However, that didn't mean that she didn't know what was going on with Peyton these days, at least professionally. Peyton was the most popular music producer in the business; everything that came out of her studio was a hit. On top of her producing Peyton had her own art gallery in New York City which was doing just as well as her producing. Needless to say Peyton was doing well for herself and had a lot of fans.

Brooke smiled as she thought of all the fans Peyton had. All the people that wish they knew her or could just meet her for 5 minutes. Brooke had it all. She was Brooke's baby and that was something that no one could ever take from her.

_**It started when we were young girl **_

_**You were mine**_

Brooke walked into the reunion dressed to kill in one of her own designs. She quickly noticed Haley and Nathan and made her way toward them smiling.

"Brooke!" Haley greeted cheerfully, happy to see her best friend. "You look amazing."

"You too." Brooke said grabbing Haley up in a tight hug. "You aren't looking too bad either Nate," she said hugging the tall man. "How are the kids?"

"They're really good. Karen's watching them for us tonight." Haley said with a proud motherly smile.

"It's good seeing you Brooke," Nathan said excusing himself to leave the two women to catch up.

"You too, Nate," she said watching him walk off.

"So how've you been Brooke?" Haley asked with a big smile.

"I've been really well. I really couldn't ask for more," Brooke said with a smile as she scanned the room.

_**Now another brother's taking over**_

_**But it's still in your eyes**_

_**Even though we used to argue it's alright**_

_**I know we haven't seen each other **_

_**In awhile but you will always be my boo**_

A far off look entered her eyes as they landed on Peyton who was walking in the door. She was absolutely every bit as gorgeous as she had ever been.

Haley's eyes followed Brooke's and she smiled. "Are you sure you couldn't ask for more?" She asked bringing Brooke out of her daze.

Brooke grinned at her ever knowing friend. Her grin quickly disappeared when she saw the man at Peyton's side. He was handsome, tall, with blonde hair.

"Who is that?" Brooke asked looking at Haley for answers.

"No clue." Haley answered with a sad smile. "But at least we know it isn't Lucas." Haley said gesturing toward the group of men from the 2006 State Championship team that Nathan was talking to, which included Lucas.

Brooke couldn't help but laugh a little. "I seriously can't believe we almost lost everything because of him. Well not because of him, but yeah." Brooke said then looked back at Peyton admiring how great she looked.

"You still love her don't you?" Haley asked gently putting her hand on Brooke's arm.

"Always will," Brooke said giving the girl a half smile.

_**I was in love with you when we were younger**_

_**You were mine**_

_**And I see if from time to time**_

_**I still feel like**_

_**And I can see it no matter**_

_**How I try to hide**_

_**Even though there's another man in my life**_

_**You will always be my boo**_

Peyton Sawyer walked into her seven year high school reunion feeling more nervous than she ever had her entire 4 years of high school in the small town. Her life had changed drastically since the last time she was there and she knew that all eyes would be on her and one other person. Brooke Davis.

Brooke had been the love of her young life. She still loved Brooke. There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't think about her.

Peyton looked over at Seth, her boyfriend, and smiled. They had been dating for a little over a year. She loved him but she wasn't in love with him. What she felt for him was nothing compared to what she had felt for Brooke all those years ago and could very likely feel for her again.

_**Yes I remember boy**_

_**Cause after we kissed**_

_**I could only think about your lips**_

_**Yes I remember boy **_

_**The moment I knew you were the one **_

_**I could spend my life with**_

_**Even before all the fame**_

_**And people screaming your name**_

_**I was there and you were my baby**_

Peyton did a quick glance around the room, her face lighting up as her eyes landed on Brooke sitting in her red dressed, no doubt one she had designed herself.

Peyton discretely ran her eyes over the sitting girl from the top of her head down to her shoes, then back up to her lips. Lips that she had kissed for the first time as an eleven year old girl. Lips that from that moment on she had never wanted to stop kissing.

She had known from the moment that Brooke kissed her that Brooke was it for her. She never wanted anyone else. She knew that she would never need anyone else as long as she had Brooke.

"You ok?" Seth asked looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine." Peyton said realizing that she must have been zoned out. "Why don't you go talk to Lucas and them over there," she said pointing toward the group of guys. "I see an old friend that I want to talk to." She said smiling at him. "I wouldn't want you to have to suffer through girl talk."

"Thanks babe," he said kissing her cheek and walked toward the men, most of whom he had never met.

Peyton took a deep breath preparing to walk the 500 feet to where Brooke was sitting with Haley. Each step she took seemed to bring back another memory from when they were together, each being better than the one before until eventually she couldn't even remember why they had broken up to begin with.

"Hey," she simply said when she reached their table.

"Hi," Brooke said staring at her like she was a ghost.

"Peyton! Hey!" Haley said jumping up and giving her a hug then leaving the two girls alone causing Brooke to laugh.

The two girls looked at each other, neither knowing what to say, each having years of things they wanted to say but not knowing how.

"You want to go…talk?" Peyton asked after about five minutes of not saying anything.

"Yeah," Brooke said nodding following Peyton outside.

_**It started when we were young girl **_

_**You were mine**_

_**Now another brother's taking over**_

_**But it's in still in your eyes**_

_**Even though we used to argue it's alright**_

_**I know we haven't seen each other**_

_**In awhile but you will always be my boo**_

They went outside walking side by side, not saying a word. Each would occasionally steal glances at the other, trying to soak in the beauty they had been missing for so long.

"It's kinda weird being back here after all this time," Peyton said looking up at the stars.

"Yeah it is. Who would have thought that you and I would be the most talked about people at the reunion…and for something other than love triangle drama?" Brooke said with a little laugh.

"Not me."

"So…your boyfriend is kinda cute." Brooke said trying to hide the jealousy in her voice.

"Yeah I guess he is." Peyton said still not able to look at Brooke.

"So how long have you guys been…" Brooke started letting the question trail off.

"A little over a year. Are you with anyone?"

"No one that matters." Brooke said with a smirk in her voice.

The girls stood their in a semi-comfortable silence for about 15 minutes. Both lost in their own thoughts trying to figure out what to say next or if they should even say anything.

_**I was in love with you when we were younger **_

_**You were mine**_

"I miss you Brooke." Peyton said breaking the silence and looking at the shorter girl.

Brooke looked at her shocked as a confused smile spread across her face. "I miss you too, Peyt."

"No I don't think you understand. I really miss you. I…I miss _us._" Peyton added softly as she looked down at the ground and then back up to meet Brooke's eyes.

Brooke stood there in complete shock, her mouth opening and closing with no sound coming out.

"Yeah," Peyton said dejected, taking Brooke's silence as a bad sign. She turned away and started walking toward the building.

"Peyton wait!" Brooke called after her.

"What?" Peyton snapped sounding more annoyed than she wanted.

"Don't go." Brooke said walking up to the taller girl. "I miss us too."

"Really?"

"Yes really. It's always been you Peyton." Brooke said running her hand through her own brunette hair. "All these years there hasn't been anyone that made me feel the way just looking at you makes me feel. Breaking up with you was the stupidest thing I've ever done and I don't even remember why I did it. You're it for me Peyton Sawyer." Brooke said placing her hand on the taller girl's cheek like she did 14 years ago when she first kissed her.

"He doesn't mean anything to me." Peyton said feeling the need to clarify that for Brooke. "I feel the same way. Everything you said I feel exactly the same way." Peyton said smiling down at the girl.

Brooke didn't say anything. The way she was looking at Peyton conveyed more than words ever could. She still loved the tall blonde girl and that's all that mattered to either of them in that moment.

Brooke stood on the tips of her toes capturing Peyton's lips in a searing kiss. The girls pulled out of the kiss a few minutes later Brooke burying her head in the crook of Peyton's neck.

They stood in silence enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms again. Music from inside could be heard faintly in the distance.

Peyton smiled as the familiar lyrics hit her years. "It's our song baby," she whispered into Brooke's ear.

Brooke smiled and gently kissed Peyton's neck.

_**It started when we were young girl **_

_**You were mine **_

"I love you," Brooke whispered into the night air causing a huge smile to play across Peyton's face.

"I love you too."

_**You will always be my boo**_

**Ok hope you guys liked that. I know I shorted the song a bit and all but yeah let me know what you think. Reviews are love.**


End file.
